Love's just desserts
by princess ja
Summary: darien is the new found king of england and has taken a bride but what happens when serenity princess of rome arrives and who is this boleyn girl she's brought along with her..please review 2nd story and has tried really hard need reviews to improve
1. Chapter 1

The night air blew roughly outside wimblington place.The court had just retired for the night.Dark blue eyes stared out into blank space his chizzled face bleak of emotion.He ran his hand thru his dark black hair sucking in his breathe thru his perfect pink lips,he felt a small hand slide up his back to the foremost of his shoulder,  
grabing the small hand he closed his eyes as to become at ease for a moment clam as he could be if only just for a moment.thinking back to simpler times when his father reigned over england,when he was just a boy ,but now he was a man and his father was no more,he would take his reign and his wife,the princess of austria,Ameberince satue'.

"Brother why are thy lord so tense are you not happy to be king"a sweet voice asked griping the king's shoulder.  
Turning to face the voice dark blue met dark green that showed a beauty like no other.Her olive skin smooth as slik,  
her long black hair the finest in all of England.Her pettie body wore a royal blue gown that cut just to her breast curving down tightly over her abdomen.Her arms wraped in a delicate frabic that opened just to her hands,she wore a blue headdress and sliver with blue gems earrings,with a neackless perals to "c" hung around her long slim neck.her pink lips pouted playful as she awaited her answer.

"chelsea'the man began taking her small hands into his

"is it shameful for me to be a bit afriad"he smiled bringing her hands to his lips.sucking in her breathe her cheeks flushed opening her mouth to reply

"no my lord,everyone,every king has their fear when they first take the crown"she began moving her body alittle closer to the awaiting male

"but every king also feels excited and passion in taking his queen,and also an mistress my lord"her voice turning suductive she could feel his body tighten above her,his senses at full blow.She brought her head up slightly to gaze into his eyes more freely

"atleast every great king my lord,and you shall be a great king my brother"she smiled as his smiled gazed back apon her

"besides"she began to laugh alittle

"I'd know a good king when i see him brother,my lord"

'ah yes, and do you see one sister"

'looking my lord,ah yes found one"she smiled her eyes twinkling delightfully.He stared down apon her smile her delicious figure and golden gaze.He gazed upon the only woman he would ever love,and the one woman he was forbidden to have,he only hoped the princess of austria held up to the prasies sang about her,he possilbly could no longer hold the urge not to sin any longer


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in austria the princess wore the brightest smile.Her smooth peral skin wraped in gold,her gown trimed in diamonds hugging her every curve tighting over her abdomen,her pettite body looking slimer than atlethic as her deep curled blonde locks fell down her bare back enlighted by her semi blue eyes.Her lavish jewery that regined her neck.She diped in everything royal and was the fairest of her sisters.Her gown was strapless something not seen very often in England,but she wore it with the upmost pride and loyality to her kingdom.  
She wore a certain aura about her self,sweet yet to sweet alomst naive to be exact.her parents the king and queen of austria were almost devastated to send thier daughter to England to marry the late king george's son prince Darien.they feared he would tear their daughter to streads as his father had done to his only wife and Darien's mother.Kissing their daughter good-bye they prayed to the gods that they would protect and uphold their daughter from the trials that lay before her.

that morning the birds could be heard chirping outside.Chelsea smiled staring out of her window.The princess of austira would be arriving soon her smile began to fade alittle,she knew her brother would never betray her and love such a brat,or could he?  
Chelsea quickly pushed the thought from mind as she rasied from her seat to get dressed,  
rasing her arms to better help her ladies to better dress her.She wore her long captivating hair from her cunning face,her green orbes sparkling with mischief.Her gown was a deep green almost as green as her orbes.It was cut the same as the gown before but had sheer frabic circling around her elagant neck.She wore her custom pearl "c" neaklass with a cross hanging beneath the "c" close to her heart as her gown flowed freely around her.Her arms covered the same as before but this time clinging to every inch of her pettite arms,a pieace of frabic wraped around her middle figure like a ring on the edges of the sleeves.Last she placed a gold diamond ring along her ring figure.

Darien was dressing as well,apart of him was excited about seeing the princess,another wasn't interested at all.Chelsea was his love and it would stay that way,no one could take her place.  
Why the gods cursed him he had no idea,the perfect woman for him was no other than his sister.  
Laughing a bit he just raised him arms to help the maids with his dressing a bit ignoring the akward looks he was getting from the help.Looking himself over he went off to find his sister to atleast have her to himself for a little while before that damned princess arrived.

Chelsea swiftly and elagantly spun around facing her vistor.a smile spread across her lips as she eyed him down.His crisp white shirt hugged his body but hung loosly as well,his dark black riding pants making it all the better,and finally her eyes rolled across the sliver cross that laid apon his muscular neck.  
Steping towards him she stoped only a few feet away leaning agianst her bed post,looking around her lavish quaters she smiled.

'thank you my lord"she bowed alittle her eyes meeting his.Moving to her he lifted her chin so they were only a few inches apart,her soft lips brushed agianst his chin as he cupped her lower back pulling her closer.

"i thought you would like larger quaters my dear sister" he wispered his breathe tickling her ear.She closed her eyes to the sensation that began to wash over her,pushing herself closer her lips began to brush agianst his,he took this invitation and stole the kiss he waited so long to have.Trailing his tough along her lips he felt himself loose his soul to passion.  
But then it was over a knock came to the doors of her quaters,pushing the siblings apart.

"yes"darien called to the door brushing his shirt off lightly his face harding.

"your grace"the soft voice called bowing on the other side of the door

"the princess of austria has arrived"  
Darien's gaze left the door and found chelsea staring out her window he could hear her low sigh even from where she stood

"thank you,bring her into the dining hall we will meet her for breakfast'.the maid nodded and departed to fullfill her task.

"chelsea"his voice more commanding now.

"yes lets go brother"she said forcing a smile,grabing his forearm they departed for the dining hall,now she would meet this princess.

Ameberince' felt excitment run thru her,her ladies in waiting primping her to make sure she would be at her upmost best.Se wore a light yellow gown that flowed feely of her arms,her gown tugging her abdoman and waist,trimed with yellow stone beads.She wore her hair up in a bun with stones decorating the rim of her hair as a crown.Looking herself over she just knew he would be pleased

When ameberince stepped into the dining hall she found the king entertained by a dark haired girl with dark green eyes.The girl layed her hand atop the king's as they looked up to the stuned princess_."is she his mistress"_ she thought chelsea could see the worry in her eyes and smiled to her self

"your grace im more than pleased to finally meet you"Ameberince bowed royally her semi blue eyes jumping from the king to the supposed mistress.Darien smiled a weak smile and gazed upon the princess.

"it is nice to finally meet you as well, this is my sister Chelsea Princess of England"he smiled introducing her as if he were introducing the love of his life.Ameberince was taken aback by this a bit _"this woman was his sister"_she thought but surpriseingly the worry she felt never disappeared not even the slightest.

"it is nice to meet you as well lady Chelsea"she smiled taking a small bow.Chelsea eyed her up and down a sweet smile hiding her truth beneath the surface.

"your dress is inappropriate lady Ameberince"Chelsea smiled obviously disgusted by the princess's appral

"excuse me"she asked her eyes cut slightly towards the princess.Darien also shared a look of digust with Chelsea as the princess questioned her but all Chelsa did was smile.

"change"was all Darien said before standing to leave.He cupped Chelsea's face and smiled before taking his leave for the day leaving Ameberince in chelsea's cluches.When the king was no longer apart of the room Chelsea turned to take her leave as well,but was stoped when Ameberince called her name.Chelsea turned to face the naive princess her eyes filled with haterd.

"yes lady Ameberince"Chelsea asked her voice obviously hiding her true feelings

"do you think you could help me find something a little more approriate then"she asked her orbes changelling Chelsea's and she simply said no.

"Let one of your new ladies help you i have better things to deal with than austrian whores"she said her voice sweet as sugar leaving a stunned and outraged princess.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed and Ameberince' had spent most of her time in her chambers not seeing the king very much.She sat looking around her chambers that were a bit smaller than chelsea's and her own back home in austria.  
She was none the less pissed at the so called princess of England,she was soon to be queen and no matter what that girl would learn to repect her but in all honestly she wanted chelsea to accept her.As her new ladies in waiting dressed her in an more "approiate" gown she sighed,yes it was beautiful,it was grayish blue trimed in sliver,it cut just above her breast,her arms covered in what she swore was slik,they placed a grayish blue headdress atop her head,  
perals around her neck and pearl earrings as well.

After her proper dressing Ameberince decided to walk about the palace her new home.Her orbes were wide with fancination at all the art that patterned the place walls.She was passing a corridor when she heard someone being pushed into a wall.She slowed her pace a little as to possible hear what was going on,making her way outside and towards the corridor she found chelsea in the king's arms pressed agianst the wall.  
Her eyes widen in shock but soon returned to normal,she saw the princess's shoe was caught in what seemed to be a hole and had falled rather than passionately pushed into the wall .She steped back a bit as to hear what they were saying before they saw her.

"are you alright sister"he asked chuckling as he helped her to regain her blance.Chelsea slaped his chest lightly and blushed

"yes my lord, i am fine"she answered leaning into his chest

"what are you doing out here"he asked pushing her lightly back into the wall as he hovered above her

"i was thinking your grace"

"and what about"

"nothing much your grace,may i ask why you are out here"

"i was looking for you sister"he asnswered stepping closer

"don't tell me you missed me already brother"her playfullness making him laugh sweetly

" then i won't sister"pushing him lightly she stare up into his eyes

"your princess my lord,do you still plan on taking her as queen" she asked tangling her hands into his hair

"yes i do why do you ask"

"just am your grace,must i have pretense"she asked griping his hair between her slim figures "no sister you do not,i have something i need tend to"he smiled kissing her small hands

"yes my lord"she smiled as he departed letting out a low sigh

Ameberince quickly departed from where she stood back into the place now,making her way to her chambers she was soon stoped by the king's voice.

"lady Ameberince"he called causeing her to turn around and bow nerves bouncing through her

"your grace"

"how has your stay been and you look ravishing"he smiled picking up her face by her chin bringing her back to standing at full height.She was five four and came just below his chest,he noticed she also smelled as jasmine some what like chelsea but not as sweet

"thank you your grace,i'm not particulary familar with England's style but im warming up heavenly"  
she answered staring into his dark blue eyes

"and your stay princess"

"it is fine your palace is beautiful,but may i ask will i be moving into the queen's chambers once were married"she asked her blue orbes hopefull as ever

"no the princess has the pleasure of inhabiting those chambers,but i will make sure they move you to chambers fit for a queen"his answer dry but assuring.Smiling she nodded and serched her brain for words.

"well princess i have things need tend to but i will hope i will have joy of your presence at the ball tonight"

"of course your grace"her smile warmer now

"i look forward to seeing you oh and princess easedroping is not very lady like"he said before turning to leave

an i promise serenity is coming soon but this plot takes some time so please be okay she will be on her way soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chelsea walked the grounds outside of the palace,her mind jumping from her brother to that nosy princess.Chelsea had known the girl was there weater or not her brother was oblivious to it or not she didnt know,but she knew she couldn't stand her.even though her brother hadn't changed with her yet she knew once he married that twit he would most likely be forced to.And with the wedding less than a week away she knew her time with him was of great vaule and that princess wouldn't take that from her at all costs.  
She entered her chambers irratated as her ladies in waitng rushed to her.  
Time was nearing for the ball that night,Darien would be annoucing the arrival of Ameberince and then the celebration would start.Chelsea was dressing and her gown was beautiful,matter of factly beauty was an understatment.Her gown was sheer black with golden diamond triming,cut lower to her breast than usual,her sleeves stoped at the crease of her elbow and the frabic flowed loosely.The top of her dress fitted tightly as a corset would and flowed freely down about her pettie body.She placed her usual pearl "c" necklass about her slim elagant neck and an solid gold cross below the "c" close to her heart.She wore her hair cliped from her face showing her diamond "c" earrings.Her green orbes glowed making her look completely stunning.

Darien soon burst into her chambers

"leave us" she ordered to her laides as they hurried out of her chambers.

"you burst in here like you've seen a ghost my lord"darien just chuckled

"you look gorgoues sister"  
chelsea blushed"thank you my lord as do you"  
Darien wore black as well,a large fur coat draped his broad shoulders,he wore his regal black shirt that fitted a bit looser than the white one but still showed the shape of his broad shoulders.his dark orbes danced along the curves of her body but then stoped at her heart wrenching orbes.

"shouldn't you be escorting her highness your grace" she asked walking up to the man who was trying so hard to mask his arosual.

"no sister she will be annouced as her own,i shall be escorting you"

"ah one last time brother,huh my lord"she smiled running her hands up his smooth toned chest to his neck lacing them togehter.he stared down at her for a bit admiring her features before answering her question

"yes sister ,i must"he stepped back a bit and held out his arm for her to take,she nodded and placed her arm within his.They walked down the long halls chating and laughing.Chelsea feared this day because she knew after tonight everything would change.Ameberince slowly steped from her chambers standing sweetly in front of the torn siblings.

"your grace,lady Chelsea"she bowed her gown flowing effortlessly.  
It was pure blue,with semi decorations,it was cut low to her breast but higher than chelsea's her blue headdress sat perfectly atop her head.She wore a necklass that driped of diamonds and earrings that screamed wealth.Her sleeves went longer than Chelsea's as well curving to fit her wrist.

"princess"he began

"you look breath taking"he smiled

"ye you do"chelsea agreed smiling as well

"as do you lady chelsea"Ameberince offered hoping she had warmed up to her.She was truly beautiful,  
she wouldn't be surprised if chelsea had hundreds of kings willing to make her queen,her only wish Chelsea to except her.

"we should be getting to the ball it is in your honor"Chelsea replyed growing a bit irratated that Darien hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"yes we should" Darien agreed holding his hand out for Ameberince's departure.She smiled and went ahead of the two.  
Darien noticed his sister iratation and grabbed the lower part of her back swinging her into him.

"she will be my wife i must try to be interested,if im going to produce an heir"he offered letting her go

"yes i understand why do you feel the need to explain my lord,im nothing but your sister" She answered her voice growing cold her face bleak of emotion.He wanted to speak but they had been annouced and he was forced to paste a face fit for a king and she one fit for the princess of England.

The ball grew imensely.People,lords,masters,dukes everyone was there.The duke of France also attended and had a very close eye on Chelsea.

"he seems smitten with you my lady cassie one of Chelsea's close friends and lady in waiting said smiling heavily as the princess siped her wine.Chelsea nodded in agreement as her eyes drifted towards the duke of france.He wore a white shirt similar to her brother's but you could tell the french style as well,his pants were brownish but she could've sworn they were black a minute ago.He was also very admirable,his chizzeled features would make any woman go weak in the knees,and those eyes she'd never seen such eyes but sadly she wasn't attracted.  
He continued to stare and Darien began to notice he was growing imensely tired of Ameberince presnce,  
she annoyed and irratated him though he tried to hide the fact he couldn't help sometimes glancing around to find Chelsea just a glimspe of her smile,but she seemed preoccupied and he was forced back to hell,  
quickly excusing himself.Chelsea felt someone grabing her hand.Praying to god it wasn't that duke of France she turned to the tugger of her hand.  
Her green orbes lite up in excitment quickly returning dull as green met blue

"brother"she began facing him completely now

"shouldnt you be entaining your queen"she asked using the term lightly

"the duke of France seems to fancy you"he said changng the subject

"yes i have noticed what is your point my lord"she asked not really interested in his answer

"must i spell it out sister"

"spell what"

Darien bent down so his voice could be only a whisper

"tonight'was all he said and walked off,she had no idea what he meant but she dismissed it.  
Soon the ball had come to an end and Chelsea fled to her chambers,all of her ladies quickly followed.As soon as they closed the doors to her chambers her brother quickly re opened them.

"leave us"was all he said before the ladies quickly bowed to Chelsea and hurried out the chambers Turning to face him swiftly her eyes showed nothing but pain and hate

"what is it your grace it is late"  
Darien sighed

"i do not understand why are thy so angry i do not love another before you"

"yes my grace but are you sure"  
Stepping closely to her Darien placed his hands around her toned waist

"i'll always be sure my love"

"prove it"she answered pulling back a bit

"how should i do that sister"

"make me your queen"


	5. Chapter 5

Rome was a beautiful place with a beautiful queen.Selenity strolled down the long corridors of her palace.She was sereching for her daughter to tell her the news,Her father and a good friend of the late king george King alros,had decided to send her to England for a while.She would be staying with the new king and his queen.  
Walkng a little futher she found her out by the graden with one of her close friends and ladies in waiting Keisean boleyn.

Serenity" selenity began taking a seat next to her daughter.Serenity was farely beautiful,  
her long sunny blonde hair brought out her sea blue eyes deep as the rivers.Her porcelin skin soft as silk.She had sweet pink lips that curved into the most dazling smile.Her gown was simple,pure white which flowed like a cascade of ribbion tugging to her body's every curve.Her arms were out a bit embracing the sun.

"yes mother"her eyes swiftly staring into mirrors of her own.

"your father has decided to send you to England,you will be staying with the new king and queen"  
she answered picking a rose form the near by bush.Serenity nodded and looked at keisean who sat perfectly still.Her dark brown eyes casting a shadow almost looking black,she wore a deep sage green smilar to those wore by the royality in England.It was cut low in a v shape,shaping to her arms runnig long to her wrist.Curving over every part of her slim body annoucing every eye opening curve she beheld.  
her long dark black hair think but soft as silk,flowed down her back moved aback from her delicate face.

"may Keisean come with me i'd hate to go alone"selenity nodded yes to her daughter's request

"the maid's shall pack her things as well,you will be leaving tonight"she informed and stood to leave saying she had things to see to but would see her daughter before her departure.Serenity nodded and gave her mother a small bow as she departed.looking back to her lady in waiting she smiled

"England,is it beautiful there"  
keisean nodded

"yes my lady it is quite beautiful"she answered staring into the eyes of the innocent

"humm i hope your right" she laughed rising to leave.

"come we have a long day ahead of us"keisean did as she was told following her princess back to her chambers.It was a lavish room befitted for a queen.She had a large grand bed dressed with silk sheets.Her bath was connected to her chambers as well.She also had a view of the gardens.smiling to her self keisean stared out the window "finally im going home"she thought to her self

sorry chapter so short hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

"lady Chelsea"a voice called once then twice but Chelsea wouldn't speak.She was staring out into the garden,word had come from Rome that their precious princess would be arriving soon for the wedding.She hated every idea of this meaningless wedding.Even though more she was hurt at her lord's reaction,he wouldnt make her queen, he didnt even try.  
He pleaded with her to change her mind to wait,but she wouldn't,he was king no man was above him and he acted as so,crying that he or she would be beheaded for such a deed,that he loved her but it was complicated.She cursed her father's soul for it was his fault,if he'd never raped her mother Queen Kellyiana of France,her and her love wouldn't be this way,she would be queen and she would be who he was bedding and not that damn princess.What would she do though what could she do the truth was killing her as it was him,but she knew atleast she could lean on their love for his heart still belonged to her.

The voice tried agian raising their voice silghtly finally awaking her from her trance

"yes cassie what is it"

"his grace told me to inform you of the roman's presence my lady"she answered

"and what does his grace need from me" she asked knowing there was more

"he wants you to dress and meet him for diner you shall adress the guest togehter"

"alone"

"no my lady,but he wants you to how do you say sit in for the queen"  
Chelsea nodded and rose from where she sat near the gardens.Waving her hand cassie followed closely behind.When they reached her chambers she found a gown laid out across her bed.It was a deep red color the sleeves as the black one she wore before she smiled and picked up the note that lay beside it.  
"chelsea,  
My sister,my love i am so sorry for angrying you,forgive thy love please,and wear this gown tonight,i want you to sit at my side as queen"  
Chelsea's smiled widened a bit her green orbes soft for a minute before returning hard,turning to her ladies she spoke

"well help dress me"she stated a hint of happiness in her voice.  
The ladies hurried over to their princess removing the gown she wore before and replaced it with the red silk frabic the king honored her with.It draped her body beautifully the color bringing out her beauty farther.it curved around her breast some what as her gowns before but diped in a low v at her crease.The top trimed with a sheer dark black frabric that went unto the sleeves,them fitting as perfect as always but these diffrent from kinds she wore before cut shorter it stoped before her wrist with jewls connected to the edges wraping around her wrist as a braclet.They placed her golden "c"  
necklass about her neck with a solid gold cross hanging beneath it.She wore her hair down but pulled back enough to see her golden "c" drop earrings.She was literally breath taking and would stop any man any king cold in his tracks.

Darien waited impaintly for Chelsea to arrive he hoped she would come and dressed as he would like her.Before he could open his mouth to speak the doors were opened and she walked throuh with so much grace.

"my lord" she bowed before taking her seat next to him he nodded shortly and took her hand in his squeezing lightly.She could feel the jealous looks she was getting from Ameberince and enjoyed every moment of it.  
They chated and laughed but there was something louder coming form the crowds before they could question the double doors opened and two fairly beautiful women walked though the darked haired one fairer than the other.  
Darien starred at them for a moment as did Chelsea admiring Their gowns.  
The blonde wore white to no surprise and it fitted her so.Her arms were corvered in the fashion as the women in England.The other one surprisingly favorable to Chelsea wore a dark royal blue gown that's color spoke as boildly as her beauty.Her dark eyes clear yet cunning,and her dark hair pushed back from her delicate face.Her gown cut deep in her chest just to her breast,her sleeves went down circling her wrists.She wore a necklass that symbolized a "b" and a cross sat beanth it.

"your grace"serenity spoke first bowing gracefully and then keisean followed with an

"my lord"her eyes never leaving his

"i am Serenity princess of Rome" she introduced herself voice soft yet firm.

"king darien and this is my sister Chelsea princess of England"he annouced his voice slincing all within the room

"lady Chlesea its my pleasure"serenity bowed keisean followed

"and it is mine as well"chelsea replyed her eyes showing genuine kindness

"were glad to have your presence here for the wedding"darien smiled as from his other side Ameberince'  
nodded

"this is my wife to be Ameberince princess of Austria"

"it's a pleasure lady Serenity"Ameberince' smiled

"as it is you"serenity smiled back bowing lowly as keisean did the same

"and who is your guest you have brought along" Chelsea asked staring eye to eye with Keisean

"Keisean boleyn my lady"she bowed introducing herself

"lady Serenity's lady in waiting"Chelsea nodded as so did Darien.  
he had never seen such a girl so familar he thought as he siped his wine.

"sit,feast"he smiled as the crowd cheered.

"are you likeing what you see so far my lady"Keisean wispered to serenity

"yes its beautiful and you"

"ah yes my lady im quite please"she smiled locking eyes with the king


	7. Chapter 7

The night was growing darker.Thw arrival of Serenity and Keisean seemed to have sparked something in the king.He would causally glance over at them mainly Keisean.Even though Chelsea hadnt noticed Ameberince had.  
She found herself studing Keisean you could say.She moved acted and spoke so smoothly and moved with such grace.She was very beautiful her olive skin flawless and her dark eyes mesmerizing.Ameberince felt her heart as if it could sink any lower.She fair well knew Chelsea was no longer her only rival.

"lady Amerberince"Serenity smiled walking up to the sad princess

"lady Serenity"she smiled as they conversed conversation.

"are you excited my lady"

"of course very much"  
serenity nodded taking a seat beside her

"i'm rather nervous.I've never been away from home"

"yes me as well princess I'm feeling alittle home sick but our soverin is an magnificent king,  
he has made my stay so very pleasent"  
Serenity nodded looking about the dining hall.There were people chating laughing and dancing,  
everyone seemed so happy she smiled

"he must be a charming amn"  
Amerberince smiled as well hiding her fear

Darien had been eyeing keisean yet had spent most of his time with Chelsea.He'd never met nor seen a woman who could distract him from her and he was more than intrigued. Her name kept replaying over and over in his head,Boleyn and then it came to him,Cassie,Cassie Boleyn Chelsea's lady in waiting He'd known the name sounded familar could she be the girl's sister?He watched her a little more each minute that past his hunger growing stronger.

"brother i shall be back my lord" Chelsea smiled leaving the king's full attention apon Keisean or the Boleyn girl as he called her.Waving his hand sir Albert rushed to his side.

"your grace"he bowed

"that girl bring her to me tonight"

"yes sire the princess"he asked motioning to Serenity

"no that Boleyn girl"

Chelsea had rushed to her chambers the ache in her head growing larger,she wanted to spend this last night with her lord before his wedding tomorrow but she knew her health at the moment wouldnt allow it.  
sending word through Cassie she layed down for the night.  
The king had also retired for the night but on completely diffrent grounds,He'd appologized to Ameberince and Serenity claiming to be overly tired.Serenity had nodded and decieded to retire as well sereching for Keisean.Taking five minutes to look for Keisean but when she couldn't fnd her she gave up when an yawn escaped her lungs.  
So decided to let her enjoy her self and lead herself to her chambers.

"excuse me"Keisean asked not sure if she'd heard sir albert correctly

"his grace wishes to see you in his chambers tonight"

"im sorry master but no"she ansered bowing lightly and walking away.  
Sir albert shook his white head his hairs standing on the back of his neck.If He'd known any better he'd say that girl was an exsact reflection of his lady Chelsea,laughing inwardly he went off to inform his soverin of her mistress Boleyn's refusal.  
Keisean walked down the long halls her mind in the clouds.She was soon brought back to earth by a familar voice calling her name

"sister" she smiled her bright eyes lighting up to the bruntte before her

"what are you doing her"cassie asked sharing a hug with her sister

"i havent seen you in years"

"her lady Serenity has brought me along with her"

"how dose it feel to be home sister"cassie asked releasing her sister

"good i guess" she smiled cassie bowed

"i must go lady Chelsea is not feeling very well i must tend to her,i will see you"  
keisean nodded as they said their goodbyes

"she said what"Darien asked his voice loud and powerful

"no your grace"  
Darien took a minute and processed the discovery

"bring Chelsea to me"

"yes your grace"

Chelsea was stirring when the request was brought to her.Throwing on her robe she walked the way to his king's chambers.

"you wished to see me your grace"She bowed taking a few steps towads him.

"come sit"he ordered making a place next to him in the large bed

"i've missed you dearly my love"he smiled sliding her robe from her shoulders.His touch sent sparks flying through out her body.

"you love me so do you not'he asked nuzzling her neck

"yes i do my lord"she studered out her,her small hand sliding to his broad shoulders.

"show me"Chelsea did as she was told,clibling atop the king she kissed his lips passionately as he removed her sleeping gown.Moaning agianst her mouth he grabed some of her hair and swizzled it between his large figures.Fliping her beanth him he spread her legs apart making his home within her.She cried a little at first the pain of his size hurting her a bit,he slowed untill she was comfortable,her body screaming his name defying her mouth.clasping their lips togehter one last time he relased his life into her panting her name.

"my lord"she sighed falling fast asleep in his arms

Ameberince was nervous the next morning it was the day of her wedding to the king.She looked up at him as they reached the priest he seemed overly pleased with his self,but all in all she was happy.She was allowed to wear a dress of hers from austria,she remebered him telling her how it was her day earlier that morning.She wore a light pink gown,that fitted loosly,smidgets of her back could be seen but were showered by her long glossy hair.  
Her arms were covered only in the slighest.She wore diamonds through out head to toe and an diamond crown he'd given her to match.It seemed like he was warming up to being her husband,as they said there i dos Chelsea stood silently her tears she kept back from the surface but she was shattered within.Everyone cheered as they took their union kiss except her.  
When Ameberince walked into the celebration she laughed out of pure happeiness,her mother and father were there along with her brother percy duke of austria.Darien smiled and let go of her waist for her to go over to them telling her he would meet them in a minute.Finding his way through the crowd which was really no problem for him they all moved to the sides when they saw him approaching.He found what he was looking for sitting with cassie who was laughing heartily.

"mistress Boleyn"he said catching the ear of them both.looking towards cassie he spoke.

"bring my sister to me i need speak with her"he ordered cassie bowed and hurried off through the crowds.

"your grace"Keisean bowed but he stoped her

"sit'he ordered standing before her.He sat across from her and admired her for a minute,she reminded him so of Chelsea,  
her olive skin down to her dark silky hair,the only diffrence were those eyes and how they mesmerized him so

"mistress boleyn,you turned down my request did it not please you"

"no my lord on the contary i do not bed married men"

"ah i wasn't married last night mistress Boleyn"

"yes my lord but you are now"saying this she excused her self and in just time cassie had reappeared with Chelsea

"your grace"Chelsea bowed as cassie scurried away.

"i need you to greet someone with me"

"is that it my lord"she asked her suductive green eyes locking with his.

"and to night i would enjoy your company"  
She nodded moving a bit closer to him

"and what of your wife my lord"

"she won't take that long"  
He answered grabing her hand leading her to amberince and her parents.

"ah king Darien"king Troy of ausria beamed holding his hand out for Darien

"king Troy nice to finally meet you,my father has told some kind stories of you"

"i hope all good" he joked awared laughs from the king and princess

"and who is this lovely lady'he asked eyeing Chelsea

"this is my sister,lady Chelsea"

"ah yes the heir to the french throne"

"it's my pleasure my lord"  
the king nodded

"and mine i assure you"turning to his left he smiled

"this is my wife Atena"  
Chelsea smiled at the blonde her face ageless and naive she was begining to see where Ameberince recived her looks from.

"a pleasure"Darien smiled. the queen steped forward

"you look so much of your father but your mother as well how is she"

"she is fine she returned to Germany"he answered turning to his new wife,but his grip on Chelsea's hand never let up not even a bit.

"sorry to be rude but we must depart,come Amberince" Ameberince nodded and hugged her parents following closely at Darien's side.

"his sister is quite beautiful"the king exclaimed looking to his son percy

"do you think he would agree to a betrovaling her off to percy"he thought aloud looking to his wife.

"yes he may"the queen answered looking to the princess

"your Grace"sir albert called walking up to the amused king

"King Troy would like to speak to you"Darien nodded his face harding

"bring him into my reading Chambers"

sir albert bowed and did as he was told.the king hurried to the chambers wanting to get back to drinking albert supposed.  
pushing the doors open he steped aside and the king walked in.

"yes king Troy"Darien asked leaning agianst the round table his eyes cold and bleak. the room was lavish with thousands of books decorated in blue and sliver,his window over looking the gradens.

"well"he began siping his wine

"your sister is quite beautiul"

"yes she is"he agreed

"where are you going with this"

"percy my son is in need of a wife your sister would be more than satisfatory"

"no im sorry that's out of the question"

"you make it sound as if she's precontracted"

"she is"  
The king nodded

"well lets return im sure my daughters waiting on you"the king smiled trying to smooth things over

"yes we should"  
Darien returned back to the celebration and what he saw didn't make his temper fly but put him at ease.  
Chlsea walked towards him her deep purple gown flowing behind her

"my lord what bothers you"

"nothing,stay away from percy"

"who my lord"she asked truly not knowing who he spoke of

"her brother"he answered looking over to Ameberince' Chelsea nodded as he walked pass her kissing her farhead.Rejoining his wife he plastered a face hiden of emotion.Ameberince stared up to him biteing her lower lip.

"do i not please you"

"what do you mean"Darien asked grabing her hand

"you look unpleased your grace"  
Darien softened a bit,it wasnt her fault after all that her father was an annoying man though he now understood where she recived her personality from

"no its not you,dont worry"he assured her she smiled and nodded The celebration went on and everyone had a grand time and time was nearing for Darien to take his prize the Princess of austria held for him.


	8. Chapter 8

The celebration went on that night and as planned Darien bed his wife along side his sister,and thats how it continued over a grace of atleast five months.  
But the Queen annoyed and disgust him,some nights he'd found it hard to bed her at all,but continued in hopes of producing an heir.But this particular night he did not go to his queen he went straight to his sister.In serch of him Ameberince found her self at chelsea's chambers what she saw none the less horrifyed her but hurt her as well.Rushing back to her chambers she paced,he would pass her over if she didnt produce an heir,her mind was betraying her she couldnt think straight,he was bedding his sister along side only god knew who else.She would loose her crown and little power she had she needed his favor and thats when it sliped from her lips.She called for one of her phycians.

"you must help me"  
the man nodded

"i will loose my crown and you little place you have"

"what must i do"  
She smiled and turned to face the greedy man fully

"you shall tell the king im with Child"  
THe man nodded and went on a serch for the king.The man she called was rodick wright a greedy man who loath power but desired money.  
When the knock came apon Chelsea's chambers she was already asleep in his arms,rising carefully as not to wake her he pulled on his robes and summoned for the doors to open.

"your grace"Rodrick bowed

"yes"he asked pouring him some water

"i'm glad to inform you that the queen is with child"  
Darien's head shot up to stare Rodrick in the eyes

"you are certain"

"yes your grace"  
Darien waved his hand

"leave me" he said Rodrick dissappearing behind the doors.As her help reclosed them he stared over to her.

"my love"he sighed now at her side brushing her hair from her face with his thumb

"my lord"she wispeared her greens eyes opening stunning him in his place

"what is it"she asked sitting up seeing the worry in his eyes

"the queen is with child"he said cupping her face

"so what bothers you my lord"

"your not angry"  
Chelsea shook her head

"i knew of you bedding her as well i knew of the possiblity"  
She said forcing a smile,he smiled as well kissing her lips once agian capturing her beanth him taking her once agian.

Serenity was on her way to the queen's chambers she wanted to see her but Serenity had no idea why but she was summoned and did as she was told.

"lady Serenity' Ameberince smiled rising to greet her

"your grace"Serenity bowed sitting across from her.Ameberince looked to serenity her eyes softening

"Serenity may i tell you something im in need of your help"

"anything your grace"

"t have told the king i am with child"

"yes i know"

"but Serenity i am"  
Serenity blinked for a moment at her slince

"no Ameberince you didn't"

"i had no choice he would have passed me over"

"no"Serenity said backing away

"you must help me"Ameberince pleaded but Serenity contiued to back away horrifyed

"Serenity"Ameberince tried agian

"you have brought this on your self im sorry lady Amberince"Serenity bowed and left,Ameberince began to shake she was about to lose everything.The sniget would be out that she cold not bear children.

"your grace lady Serenity wishes to speak with you"  
Darien looked up from Chelsea,they had been having an private lunch on the balcony that over shadowed her favorite gradens.Them both dressed in a deep green her dress more befitting than most another one of the king's gift

"not now"

"it has to do with the queen and the child she's carrying"  
Darien looked to Chelsea who nodded her head and he spoke

"what is it"

The doors to Amberince's chambers burst open revealing an angry king.

"my lord"

"dont speak"he yelled grabing her shoulders roughly

"you liar"he screamed pushing her away from him.Ameberince stumbled a bit her eyes horrifyed by the man who stood before her

"how dare you"he screamed walking towards her

"i saw you with her"Ameberince cried shouting back at him catching her blance.Darien stoped where he stood and just eyed her

"you shall return to austria this union is over"  
Ameberince slumped to the ground She'd just lost everything before she even had it


	9. Chapter 9

After Darienhad left her to confront his Queen,Chelsea had returned to her chambers Taking a seat on her bed her hand rushed to her stomach it ached horriblyly and she could feel her lunch returning to the surface.Bending over it spilled from her lips her ladies rushing to her.

"get the physician"She heard someone yell she swore it was Cassie but was to weak to tell slowly blacking out she heard her name ring from their lungs

Darien was in his reading chambers pondering what to do.His breaking his union to Ameberince'  
would leave England without an queen and without an heir.Slamming his fist against the table he cursed under his breathe.He was heir less and queen lesshis kingdom was in grave danger of falling.  
He needed to take another wife and he would gladly take Chelsea but it was to risky it would be risking her life and his as well.Then his mind ran across Serenity but quickly pushed it aside she'd grown on him and saved him from humiliation he wouldn't repay her by forcing her into marriage.

"your grace its your sister"sir Albert emerged seemingly out of breathe

"what"Darien asked his current problem now on the back burner

"her lady in waiting Tiffany burls has informed her Physician she's passed out from what seemed like pain my lord" Darien felt his heart sink

"no"he whispered rushing past Albert walking as fast as he could he reached her chambers as the physician was emerging.

"your grace"

"how is she"Darien asked skipping the formalities

"the princess is with child"  
For the first time in years the help saw a genuine smile on his face.Shaking the physician's hand he hurried into her chambers.She'd been crying

"my lord"she manged to say as Cassie wiped her tears.Darien's eyes met Cassie and she backed away from the bed Darien taking her place.She didn't hear what he said but she saw what he did.kissing her and cupping her face she smiled and nodded as he left.She bowed at his departure and returned to her lady's side.  
Chelsea looked to her and smiled weakly taking her hand.Casie squeezed her hand gently and searched for her voice.

"my lady if i may ask who is the father"Cassie asked feeling as if she'd already known the answer.  
Chelsea looked to her,her green eyes wet as fresh tears began to form and with her silence Cassie knew she was right.

"i want to be as i was born to be his queen"she answered now looking at her lap

"he was to be my husband,my king and i his queen"she began now facing her friend completely

"i did not know of a brother and he not of a sister"  
Cassie nodded squeezing her hand a little harder now

"our father the monster forced himself upon my mother,she never spoke a word"she continued tears falling from her eyes.

"i was thought to be the king of France's child but he and my mother knew better,soon i was betrothed to Darien and when my mother found out she was outraged so i am told,but my so called father at the time had no i dea he'd thought my mother had just been promiscuous" she said as her tears became more violent Cassie believed it was for her mother but was soon prov en wrong.

"the monster knew very well i was his heir and on his death bed was when he revealed the secret my mother never could,  
and Darien and i we,"she tried but her tears began to shut her off as all the pain she'd felt over the years beganto pour from her eyes.Cassie nodded as so her not to continued she'd very well understood now fully they'd loved at a time they never knew and now their hearts were paying for what one man's greed produced.

"can you get me some water"Chelsea asked trying to regain control

"of course"Cassie smiled trying to cheer up her friend when a knock came to her chamber doors

"lady serenity"Tammy vols a fellow lady in waiting announced

"serenity"Chelsea smiled

"are you alright i came as soon as o heard"serenity asked taking a seat beside her

"yes i am fine"she answered sitting up a bit

"no dot sit up on my account"serenity smiled her eyes soft and caring

"where is keisean ive never seen you two apart"Chelsea asked sipping her water

"I've allowed her to go to France to vist her brother"  
Chelsea almost chocked

"you have a brother"Chelsea asked the now sitting Cassie

"well we don't see each other much he's in the french court there"  
Chelsea nodded

"so what did the physician say"serenity asked taking a piece of fruit from the table near the bed

"I'm fine just the heat"she lied serenity nodded

"lady serenity"sir Albert emerged from Chelsea doors bowing

"your parents are here to see you in the dining hall"  
Looking to Chelsea and Cassieserenity laughed happily

"I'll be back"she smiled leaving Chelsea and Cassie laughing as they prepared for her bath.

When serenity reached the dining hall she was estaic she hadn't seen her parents in months and missed them dearly kissing them both they sat opposite the king who had just entered for diner surprisingly Chelsea hadn't been at his side

"we've heard of his annulment when we arrived serenity"  
Serenity nodded down casing her eyes

"dear done feel ashamed"her mother soothed

"God only knows what he would have done with you knowing and not telling"  
serenity nodded again knowing far to well that if she'd not spoken up she would have committed treason

"serenity"her father began

"the king is now in need of an queen"  
She nodded now facing her father

"he has asked for your hand,but has also understood if you refuse he's not forcing you"her Father smiled

"it would be a joyness of a union the roman and English kingdoms you could ensure all of our futures"

"i shall consider it father"she answered cutting the conversation Later that night she requested to see the king and to her surprise he accepted

"ys lady serenity"he asked handing her some water.taking the water and an seat she began

"why do you choose me"  
he laughed

"because you are loyal and honest,not many would have come to me with such a discovery many men and women are driven by greed"he answered his voice sweet and light

"but as i have told your father im merly asking not forcing"  
Taking in what he said she agreed

"yes my lord i would be honored"  
She smiled kissing his cheek blushing

"my lord"she began blushing harder

"do i at least please you"  
Darien began to laugh

"yes you do lady serenity"  
he said leaning in

"very much so"he said kissing her lips lightly as a knock came to his chamber doors

"sire its Lady Chelsea"a man bowed Darien looked to serenity for a moment as they both stood and hurried to her chambers

"your grace"the Physician began talking lowly as serenity rushed past them to Chelsea's side

"she must Lay in she's almost miscarried"


	10. Chapter 10

Serenity sighed in relief

"I'm so happy your alright"she said hugging Chelsea

"why must you Ly in"  
Chelsea sighed she didn't wanna tel her but she didn't wanna lie to her either

"she's just a little sick that's all"Darien said walking up to them

"serenity leave us i need speak with my sister"  
Serenity nodded and hugged Chelsea one last time before bowing and leaving

"sister you must be more careful" He said sitting beside her cupping her face she nodded and closed her eyes to his touch

"well now you must Ly in i shall visit you when i can promise you'll be careful"he smiled kissing her far head lightly

"i promise my lord"

"ah good girl i will see to you tomorrow get some rest my love"  
nodding Darien left for the night but he did keep his word and visited her that night and every night after that for several months.He began to spend more time with serenity as well.He was falling for her yes but nothing could replace the love he held for his sister.  
This particular night Darien summoned for serenity to come to his chambers he been rather busy that day and missed her so almost as much as Chelsea.

"My lord"serenity smiled taking a seat beside him rubbing his shoulders he growled low in his throat pulling her to face him.

"I've missed you love"he smiled kissing her lightly

"as i have you my lord"she blushed from his kiss

"so innocent"he said cupping her lower back pulling her closer

"i must be honest love i never believed I'd feel such a way for another woman"  
Nodding serenity kissed him sliding down her robe his hands slide up her back to the nip of her neck.

"Darien"trailed from her lips as he cupped one of her breast.Laying her beneath him he spread her legs open

"are you virgin love"he asked kissing her neck

"yes"she stammered his kisses captivating her.Plunging into her she cried a bit out of pain grabbing his shoulders she let out a loud gasp as he chuckled a bit

"are you alright love"he asked slowing a bit

"no I'm fine"she managed to say kissing him as he quickened his movements she screamed in pleasure as they made love that night and as he released himself into her she moaned slightly in his chest falling fast asleep in his arms.

Serenity awoke alone that morning she assumed Darien had duties to tend to .turning over she found a note addressed to her "Serenity,  
i rather enjoyed thy self last night,i must say I'm growing founder of you over each hour we spend together,i have an gift for you awaiting in your new chambers befitted for a queen"

Serenity smiled placing her robes upon her body when the grand doors to his chambers opened her ladies in waiting waited patiently for her ushering her to her new chambers.When the doors opened serenity was thrilled even though they weren't the queen's chambers they were just as beautiful,hers were white and gold as the queen's chambers were balck and gold.A large bed sat in the center with large fluffy pillows,her bath connected to her chambers as well and she had an grand view of the entire palace grounds.  
And on her bed sat a deep purle gowb cut low to the chest the sleeves long and an deep purple headdress to match.

"well shall we"she smiled as her Ladies hurried towards her to dress her for the day

Darien was off to duties so he called it to serenity visiting Chelsea,laying in the bed beside her he held her close to him inhaling her sweet sent she'd been asleep for the last couple of hours after they'd talked abut names and the baby's possible gender and so forth,he spent her hours sleeping caressing her round belly he felt such an happiness to being a father and the joy of perhaps having a son.

The sun was setting and he's planed on having dinner with serenity,kissing her lips and caressing her belly one last time he left the sleeping beauty who held his heart and apart of him.  
Arriving to diner a couple of minutes late Darien took his seat beside serenity noticing she wore the gown he gifted her leaning over he lightly kissed her cheek.rising his hand the members in the grand hall began to feast.he smiled calling Tiffany blocks over one of his sisters many servants and ladies he told her to make sure his sister ate well when she awoke bowing she hurried off to do her bidding.

"serenity did my gifts please you"he asked now facing her her

es very much so"she smiled

"good now the wedding shall take place-"

"the end of this week"she finished for him

"as you wish"he said siping his wine

"may i ask why"

"no"she simply answered smiling

Chuckling Darien cupped her face and kissed her

the next day serenity was busy with wedding preparations her dressed was being designed and invites were sent out,she was hoping so that Keisean could be there but she'd understood she'd joined the french court with her brother.But her involvement keep her busy thus leaving Darien with more time to tend to Chelsea who knew very well of the wedding plans but she didn't seem the lease bit mad just sad and disappointed but for the most part okay as okay as she could be at least.

"brother would you stop"she giggled tring to move his head

"i can feel it an healthy boy"he laughed placing his ear along her belly

"yes I'm sure love"she replied as he gazed upon her beautiful face her gaze that captured him so many times gazing upon the roundness of her belly becoming mesmerized for a moment

"im a tad hungry brother"she smiled as he ordered the help to bring her whatever she liked mostly fruits and meats

"lady Serenity"Cassie announced sending apologetic looks to Chelsea and Darien

"My lord,lady Chelsea"she smiled as her eyes came across chelsea's round belly

"your wwith child lady chelsea"serenity asked happily

"yes lady Serenity"Chelsea smiled back as her eyes swiftly met Darien's.  
Serenity walked closer to the bed placing her small slime hand along her belly as she caressed it lightly

"your child is strong"

"yes thy gives me no rest just as his father"  
Serenity nodded she'd never seen Chelsea with a man but knew far well it wasn't her business who Chelsea decided to bed

"well lady Chelsea my lord I'd be leaving now i just had to see you I've missed your company so"

"as i yours"Chelsea smiled

"my lord"she bowed exiting Chelsea's chambers Chelsea and Darien looked at each other for a moment then Chelsea keeled over as pain washed over her holding her belly her face became distraught.

"chelsea"he said pulling her into his arms

"get the physician"he said to Cassie as she hurried away

Serenity was in her chambers now one of her ladies brushing her hair,she sighed deeply.Soon she would be round with child and expected to produce an male heir how she wished keisean was there with her.Laying for bed that night she drwamed of her and Darien

That night Darien spent it with Chelsea.he'd grown worried soon she would be in child birth the physician said the child was fairing fine but he was scared for her that she wouldn't be able to sub stain the pain.brushing her hair from her face he sighed alttle letting his mind slip to serenity for a moment.He'd bed her as well and god forbid she Baron as his last queen was with his antics he'd have another with child.sighing he pushed his own thick black hair from his face,if only things could be simple he could have the woman he loved the woman that laid in his arms things would be easy but he couldn't say he didn't feel for serenity he did but it was just nothing compared to the love he held for her the one he had to have in the dark.rising from the bed he kissed her forehead and smiled his wedding was approaching soon to soon to him but he wouldn't deny her that,slipping away he went off to find his wife to be.


	11. Chapter 11

"my lord"Serenity smiled as he entered her chambers her body fitted in an royal blue gown another one of the king's gifts.it's sleeves were long but flared out at her hands,  
she wore an royal blue headdress and an sliver cross apon her slim neck.  
smiling Darien approached her

"come a long day awaits us"  
"it does"she asked rather confused

laughing Darien grabbed her hand and led her to his private gradens full of white roses,she laughed and ran into the fields as if she were just a girl agian.Walking up behind her he pulled her close to his chest resting his head atop hers,as they looked out into the fields both content.

"my lord"

"yes"

"may i ask you something"

"go ahead"he replied turning her to face him

"do you think we'll ever love"  
abit taken aback he smiled warmly

"i belive so"he began

"i wish to spend today in your arms lady Serenity"he asked kissing her

"may i"

"of course my lord"

And they did spend the entire day in each others arms and the night apart of one another

When serenity awoke that morning she found herself alone once more,but her sadness quickly diappeared when she rembered her wedding was later on that eveing.Getting up and dressing she headed for the dining hall and found Darien sitting next to an raven haired woman her green orbes as deep as lady Chelsea's,her slinder figure hugged tightly in her gourgoues gown.They were laughing and seemed to know eachother to well.

"lady Serenity"he smiled as she appraoached them

"my lord"she bowed as she forced a smile

"this is Queen Anne of France,Chelsea's mother"the woman smiled warmly and Serenity did the same

"your highness"she bowed taking her seat beside Darien

"i shall leave you two i need speak with my daughter"  
the queen bowed and left.Darien looked to Serenity and noticed she looked a bit irrated taking a sip of his drink he turned to her.

"what is it my dear"

"humm nothing my lord" she said looking into his eyes

Chelsea was sitting up when her mother arrived her dark hair spun around her as a pool

"Queen Anne"Tiffany blocks annouced.Chelsea's eyes shot up to see mirrors of her own

"daughter do you fair well"she asked her gaze upon her daughter's belly

"yes mother very so i've missed you so much" she answered as her mother hugged her tightly

"who's the father"she asked very well knowing the answer

Chelsea stared into her mother's eyes not being able to answer as tears flowed form their deepts

"there there my daughter,dry your tears your sister is due to arrive"she smiled trying to cheer her up as Darien walked in

"my lord"they both said pulling apart

"why do you cry"he asked wiping her tears eyeing her mother

"tears of happiness my lord to see my mother"he nodded and backed away

"i shall leave you two remeber what i said"he smiled leaving the two women alone

"becareful daughter"

"of what mother" but she didnt answer she kissed her daughter good bye and promised to see her soon Chelsea brushed it aside as warm fluid ran down her legs and pain washed over her,cassie quickly ran to her mistress side

"she's gone in to child birth"cassie yelled

the celebration of the roman and england empire tieing was going on everyone happy and peaceful.Darien would sneak a kiss here and there between him and Serenity as her parents watched in pure bliss.nothing could go wrong.

"your grace"sir albert emerged

"yes"

"she's gone into child birth lady Chelsea"  
Darieb's face lite up with even more happiness as he kissed Serenity and rushed off

"sir albert"Serenity called the man rushing to her side

"where is he going"

Chelsea screamed in agnoy as Cassie and the midwife eged her on.Darien stood outside the room along with her mother and younger sister kelsea.The girl was so much of her sister but as her father as well her sweet gray eyes were surprising and her dark hair mesmerizing,she held a slim figure as her sister but not as captivating.

"how is she"he asked catching both of their attentions

"my lord she does well she's strong"her mother answered

"are you excited"kelsea asked knowing full well of her sister and the king's relationship

"of course"he answered

"one more your highness"Cassie smiled holding Chelsea's hand as she let out one last agonizing scream as her child fully emerged inot the world.Laying back chelsea caught her breathe.

"what is it"she asked as cassie wraped the baby in warm cloth.

"a beautiful baby boy"

"your grace"the midwife emerged

"a boy"she smiled as darien laughed out of pure happiness

"a son"he said rushing to Chelsea's side kissing her

as serenity watched from the shadows


	12. authors notes

hey guys sorry but i have to leave for the hurricane im in new orleans westbank but i promise if i find away to update while im gone i will and im still writing so dnt worry the chapters are here

also there is an sequl so be looking for that as well but most of all be safe love you guys 


	13. Chapter 13

Serenity rushed away to her chambers,she couldn't belive what she'd just seen.  
Holing her heart she felt tears reach her lashes

"leave me"she screamed as she began to throw objects given to her by him into a near by wall.screams curses also could all be heard coming form inside her chambers.

"how could he"she yelled as she hit the ground as pain rushed through her

"my lady"a petite blonde said rushing forward to her side as two others quickly joined her they were the few that stayed during her tantrum.Running her hand up the seam of her dress she saw blood as fresh tears began to form.

"get the physician"she managed to say blocking her tears from falling.Her ladies quickly helped her to her feet as the same blonde rushed off to get an physician as quickly as possible.  
leaving them to undress her and lace her in bed all the while hiding the pain they felt for the small princess that now reigned as their queen.

"my lady"the physician bowed as he entered her chambers smiling to her briefly he turned to one of the ladies who stood at the door.

"alert his highness"nodding the servant hurried off.

"now what's the problem my lady"

Darien was still at his sister's side he'd found it rather difficult to leave.he son was intoxicating him he'd never felt such love for an small boy before.Gliding his thumb along his small cheek his small green eyes fluttered open,the color as dazzling as his mother's,his smooth toned skin seemed illuminated by the moon light that made its way into the room,his cobalt hair soft and cobalt as his mother's and father's.Darien felt a joy spark in him as he held his small hand.

"what shall be his name"Queen Anne asked stepping fully into the room kelsea close at her side

"Endymion"he stated with such happiness as Anne stood stunned by his answer or maybe it was just the way he answered either way she decided to just smile as she looked over to her daughter.She looked so eshausted,her olive skin drenched with sweat,her green orbs dark and pure as pain slowly left her weak body.With her hair cascading around her as an pool of dark water.She saw her daughter sigh as her ladies rushed to her redressing her and cleaning her as her heart yearned to hold her son.  
Walking over to where te small boy layed Anne smiled.Something good had come from all of this,giving her blessing she hoped and prayed the small prince woudl grow to be an great man.

"come kelsea lets leave your sister to rest"she said as kelsea quickly bowed and followed closely at her mother's side.

"here you are your highness"the midwife smiled handing Chelsea the little prince

"you seem tired my love"darien said taking the small boy from her arms

"i want to hold him" she said her voice laced with pain as she laid back her body falling asleep before her.

"you need rest my love hell be here tomorrow"he soothed handing the boy to Cassie who stood near by nodding she was soon fast asleep

"my lord"anette one of serenity's ladies bowed entering th room

"what is it"

"lady serenity"s physician wishes to speak with you regrading her highness your grace"she said keeping her eyes downcast

"not now"he simply said as she bowed and left

"what could it be"he thought as he kissed Chelsea's forehead

"make sure she rests"

"yes my lord"Cassie and the midwife bowed as he left

when he arrived serenity was laying in bed tears flowing down her cheeks

"my lord"the physician bowed as he approached him

"how dose she fair"he asked his eyes shifting to his tear drenched queen.

"the Queen sire is with child"he said also looking to her

"she must ly in,she seems unable to carry the child to term if she does other wise"  
nodding Darien walked over to her and wiped her tears with his thumb

"dont disappoint me"he said dryly as he looked her over and left the grief stricken queen.


	14. Chapter 14

The room was gloomy and dark,the only light coming form an melted candle.Two men sat opposite each other drinking wine.

"the princess has givin birth to a son"one of the men said his gray hair hidden beneath his hat

"yes but the father seems absent in the matter"the other said appearing to be a bit younger than the other his brown hair loose from his hat

"yes but the king seems to take the place all to well"the older man said sitting back abit

"yes but there is no proof of his involvement with the princess since his father's death spite her enjoying privileges his queen should have the honor of"the younger added sitting up a bit more

"you are right but that is nothing to take him to trail for they'll see it as mere kindness we shall have to wait and see" the older man sighed as a woman stepped from the shadows her dark hair loose from her headdress with a gown dark as night

"yes tiffany"the older man asked his gaze reaching hers

"I've come to inform you of her Highness master Cromwell"she smiled as she stepped into the dim light

"what is it my dear"he asked

"the queen is with child but seems delicate she must Lay in but the king seems more infuriated than relieved"  
she answered her gaze meeting the younger man's

"well Thomas isn't that odd"

"yes very,Tiffany dear keep your eyes open wont you"

"yes my lord"she bowed

"you may leave us tend to your queen"Cromwell ordered as she left

"it seems we wont need wait long"

the sun shown bright that morning,serenity sat in bed with plates of food rushing in,even though she knew she should hate him she couldn't find ir in her heart to hate him.Every time what she saw crossed her mind she felt fresh tears drop from her deep rivers.She just couldn't,wouldn't understand why how he could,how she could they were brother and sister and understanding it was far beyond her eighteen years of living and her faith,all she knew was for now she would to remain clam for the sake of her unborn child.

"your grace"her ladies bowed as she looked up her gaze reaching his

"how do you fair"he asked as they hussled to move from his way

"i feel fine my lord"she said her voice begging for compassion

"i see"he said as he eyed her his gaze stopping on her slightly raised belly

"my lord if i may how's Chelsea's son"she asked her voice timid as if she was afraid of his answer

"that is none of your concern"he flatly answered as he turned to leave

"when will you return"she asked to his turned back

"when i feel as i should"he answered as she felt tears run down her face

Your grace"five men bowed as he entered his reading chambers each being a member of Parliament

"cromwell,thomas"he smiled as the two apprached him

"how does the princess and her son fair"Thomas asked as Darien took a seat facing the men

"my sister fares well so does her son"he answered flatly

All the men nodded as another stepped forward.He was also a bit older he now held the title as prime minster of parliament his name George rochfard.

"and who is the prince's father"he asked his voice clam his deep eyes as gray as the hair atop his head

"the father is no more"he answered sitting back a bit as all the men took seats

"well sire on to more important things what do you plan on doing with the treaty to France without an valid marriage between you and our new found princess the treaty is worthless"Cromwell stated

"yes your grace and with your marrige to serenity tieing england to the roman cahtolic church there is no chance of you taking the younger sister instead"master rochfard added

"yes but what do you suppose i do"Darien asked his question sent to master rochfard

"i suggest your grace you go to France yourself perhaps a friendly vist may still tie the treaty over on an different note"  
Darien nodded to his suggestion as he weighed the out comes.He didn't want to leave Chelsea nor his queen in the moment of birthings that were happening but if he didn't he would be risking civil war between him and France the one thing he feared the most.

"perhaps but have someone look over my wife i dont feel just leaving her in this unstable state"he ordered as the men nodded two of the leaving to tend to his command

"leave me"he commanded to the rest of them as they bowed and departed leaving him twirling an feather between his thumb and index figure,sighing he leaned his head back,he need see one of his mistresses tonight since his current stress relievers were both bed ridden.

"master comwell and master thomas crane"tiffany annoced as chelsea looked up from her son to meet the gaze of the two men

"your highness"they bowed as she merely smiled weakly as they approached her

"may we see the boy princess"Cromwell asked as she nodded cocking her arm slightly so his face was No longer hidden from their view.His green eyes were opened wide his tiny fist balled into an fist

"he's breathe taking is he healthy"Thomas asked

"of course masters"she smiled looking to her son for a moment

"princess we came to bear blessings upon the small prince of two kingdoms"Cromwell boomed as Cassie appeared at her side

"it is time for his changing and feeding my lady"

"oh yes"Chelsea smiled handing her the boy

"that shall be fine but must wait until he's done feeding"she aanswered moving her head up to reach their gaze fully,her dark hair falling around her slimming body,her olive skin pale from exhaustion her deep green orbs bright form the effect

"of course how do you fair your highness" Cromwell asked taking a seat beside her bed

"im fine tired is all he gives me no rest"she laughed as Cassie soon reappeared handing her the boy as the two men bowed their heads in prayer

"we hope the queen births a son as fine as yours"

"i bed your pardon"she asked

"the queen your highness is with child"Cromwell answered as he noticed her face drain of all emotion

"are you alright your highness"they asked as Cassie came to her side and she handed Endymion off to her

"yes im fine just a bit of pain is all leave me please"

"yes of course"they bowed and left,only a few feet down the corridor Cromwell stoped

"just as i thought"he whispered to Thomas

"yes the boy resembles them both"

Chelsea looked over to her son when the men had departed.She was with child,she knew her brother he would appear as not to care now but if she gave birth to a son as well he would surly pass her good favor on to that pure serenity.She found herself searching her mind for something do he would not just could not forget about her

"no"she thought he would never would pass her over for anyone.No she told herself but something just didn't sit with her,her heart wouldn't believe her words

"his highness"a woman annouced as darien walked into her chambers as she plastered a face full of happiness to hide the pain that stabbed into her heart her weakness however not hidden.

"i came to tell you I'll be leaving"he said cupping her face moving a couple of strands of her hair from her face

"to where"she asked as he sat beside her

"to France"he answered his voice tone cutting it right then and there

"so your queen is with child"she asked her eyes darkening as the question left her lips nodding yes he kissed her forehead

"who has told you"he asked looking her in the eyes

"master Cromwell and master crane came to see Endymion today"she answered as he looked over to the Small crib that held the small prince

"will you be okay while im gone"he asked returning his gaze to hers

"of course dear i shall be back on my feet its not i whom you should worry about"she smiled

"yes"he said returning the gesture as he stole a quick kiss

"love you need rest"he sighed as he rose to leave

"i love you Darien"she said as he turned to face her his heart racing

"i love you as well Chelsea"he said before he departed as she called Cassie to hand her the small prince

"Serenity" a male voice called as she stirred her blonde locks loose and wild as she opened her pained rivers

"my lord"she spoke lowly sitting up

"I'm sorry to wake you I'm leaving soon i wanted to tell you my self"he said as he turned to face the window

"sleep okay"he said sounding rather tired

"be carful Darien,my lord"she said shyly as he turned one last time to face her before he left.

The morning of his departure serenity awoke to mounds of new gowns she assumed to be more comfortable for her now growing belly,as servants rushed in with plates of food.rubbing her eyes she yawned as she noticed an letter addressed to her.

"serenity,  
be careful as you Lay with child my dear daughter make your husband

proud and give him the heir he desires"  
Selenity

Serenity sighed placing an hand atop her belly she prayed that god allowed her to birth an healthy child for she nor anyone knew of what would happen if she failed.

"your highness" Cromwell entered as he bowed to the laying queen.

"Cromwell"she smiled and acknowledge his presence

"i came to inform you his Highness has left for France and with you in bed the princess shall take over for at least his time gone on the king's order"

Serenity nodded as she took a pieace of fruit

"so she's recovered i presume"

"yes your highness she's been up since this morning"he answered

"bring her to me"


	15. Chapter 15

Chelsea was dressing that morning in her new golden gown a present from the king before his departure.As she placed some of her long dark hair from her face and some golden drop earrings an request came to see her.Turning she motioned okay for them to open the doors.

"your highness"a woman bowed

"what is it"she asked as the woman stood fully before her

"the queen wishes to see you"she answered her voice timid

"you may leave me"she answered as the woman quickly left

"what could she want"she sighed as she stood to leave

When she arrived to Serenity's chambers serenity had sent all of her ladies and servants away.

"what do i owe this honor"Chelsea asked as she approached the queen's bed her eyes sharp and strong more so un readable

"how dare you even speak such an word as honor when your son is an result of your fornication with my husband"  
serenity said her voice Strong her face held calmly

"i know not of what you speak serenity"Chelsea said her voice decisive her face ridden of bleakness her eyes now laced with anger

"do you not princess,tell me how do you look upon your son knowing the life you've bestowed upon him,  
one of pity and dislike,the knowledge of knowing his mother the great princess of two kingdoms was nothing more than an incestuous whore"serenity said her blue rivers locking with Chelsea's deep green seas

"dear Serenity let me as yee the same,how do you stand to see your self when you ly in bed with child for a man who's oblivious to your meekly existence,you lay here and judge me,look down on me with your simple pity,well dear queen do not for it is not i whom your pity should fall upon,i am Chelsea Silaris,princess and heir to two kingdoms and the one true queen to and beloved of the king,and my son whom you speakth of shall reign as your bastard child wallows in his shadows as you wallow in mine"said Chelsea as she left an angered serenity.

Chelsea walked down the corridor more than irritated.She knew not of what serenity would do now that she knew of her son's true father,she was beginning to fear for the first time Endymion's life and that of her own.She only prayed serenity would not take it to parliament's attention.

"oh darien dear brother do not stay gone for to long"she sighed as she walked into the throne room.

Darien had been gone now for months Chelsea had taken full control of her brother's kingdom doing the time of his leave as the haterd between her and serenity grew.But the time was nearing the Great king's return which brought ease to the two feuding woman,it had seemed the three months he'd been gone had been more intense than anyone would have thought.

"the kinf,the king"a young man yelled as he ran into the dining hall

"the king your highness has returned"he said stopping before Chelsea who sat upon her throne along the the large table.She smiled as the doors opened revealing his highness who wasn't alone.A woman stood at his side her dark hair loose down her slender back,her olive skin as radiant as her highness's,  
and her dark eyes piercing.The woman wore an black gown befitting her slender frame cut low to her breast with sleeves becoming every inch of her slender arms.the skirt decorated in the center with golden stitching's.She was truly beautiful but Chelsae just couldn't help but feel as if she was staring into an younger reflection of her own.But she continued to smile as the room cheered and he continued to walk further down the floor nearing her as said woman bowed.

"sister"he smiled

"brother you have returned safely and with an guest"  
Darien nodded as the woman spoke softly yet stern

"you have forgotten me lady Chelsea"the woman asked as Chelsea's eyes met hers.

"it is i Keisean Boleyn"


	16. Chapter 16

"ah Katrine after my own heart"Serenity laughed as she ran through the court yard her beautiful golden gown swirling around her.

"catch me mommy"the little raven haired girl laughed as she jumped into her mother's arms

"i love you mommy"she smiled up to her mother

"i love you too my dear always"

"lady Katrine it is time to go"Chelsea smiled as she took the small girl from serenity's arms

"your father wishes to see you"she finished as serenity shook her head

"not yet please"she pleaded as Darien walked up with Endymion in his arms

"she shall return to greenwhich i have no use for girls"he said harshly as an lady in waiting took the small girl

"Darien my lord please"

"a queen has no time to raise an princess"he said harshly as he looked to Endymion

"come my son lets go play"he smiled as Chelsea followed closely behind

"no"serenity screamed as she hit the ground her gown surrounding her as the world faded to dark.

Serenity shot up in her bed as sweat covered her brow.

"no i must have a son"she sighed to herself as pain rushed through her,raising the covers she saw nothing but blood.Pushing herself to her knees she let out an painful scream as her hands shot to her center,her pure white short sleeveless night gown stained with blood where her hands lye.Looking up she saw many servants and the midwifes rush in as she let out another agonizing scream as she slowly pulled her hands away as all the women gasped and covered their mouths from what they saw some whispering the baby as others rushed to her side as the baby head hung from her center.As they layed her back down,they said confronting words as they coached her to push with all her might.Serenity did as she was told as pain began to rush over her more and more like an wave upon the sea shore."oh god"she screamed as the child emerged from her center as the midwife rushed the baby to be cleaned and clothed

"what is it"she asked weakly as her ladies rushed to her side

"what is it"she asked again as the midwife turned to face her

"a girl your majesty"she answered as tears formed in serenity eyes as her breath became sallow

"calm down your grace a beautiful baby girl"her ladies whispered as to clam her but she continued to cry the pain being to great and the knowledge of knowing she failed him Outside the room stood Cromwell and Crane who waited outside the room when Chelsea arrived

"does my brother know"she asked as they bowed to her

"yes your highness he should be here soon"crane answered as Darien walked through the doors

"sister"he smiled as the doors opened once more revealing Keisean.Chelsea turned and acknowledged her as her brother went to greet her.

"your grace"she bowed as he hovered over her

"we've returned now will you give me hopes in having you"he asked as he looked back to his sister whom didn't noticed when the midwife opened the doors

"a girl"she smiled as Cromwell turned to face Darien who now faced them

"a daughter your grace"he smiled as Darien looked displeased

"very well my lord you may have hope"Keisean answered as he looked to her surprised and kneeled on knee and kissed her hand

"my one true love"he whispered as he stood and walked into serenity' chambers as Cromwell being the only one to see his vow of affection looked to him shocked When he entered serenity's Chambers she now held the small princess

"im so sorry"she said as he looked down at the small girl

"she has named her Katrine in honor of your mother"crane smiled as Darien nodded

"yes?"he replied as he turned and left as Chelsea walked into the chambers

"leave us"she ordered to them all as they bowed and closed the doors leaving the two women alone Walking over to serenity she smiled a little as she looked down at the small girl

"what is it lady Chelsea"Serenity asked harshly as Chelsea's face turned to stone

"trust dear queen i came not to fight only to See the prince's sister"she answered coldly

"why"serenity asked

"she wont be here long i must see her before then mustin i"she said coldly as she too now left an broken queen as she looked down to her daughter

"im so sorry my dear im so sorry"she cried as she held her daughter tightly in her arms


	17. Chapter 17

Keisean walked into her lavish new chambers Darien close behind her.A few weeks had began to pass and alot had changed.Serenity whom still layed in bed recovering from the princesses birth.  
Keisean's parents were named lord and lady Rockford and she appointed and lady in Chelsea's household.And tonight he would appoint her precedence over all other ladies.She'd also began to sit at his side at banquets and hunts which left serenity and Chelsea somewhat ignored though Chelsea still accompanied him to Windsor castle and such places when the time was hers.It seemed the only thing the tow forgotten women could be grateful for was that he'd decided to crown Endymion and Katrine prince and princess of wales them both in line to inherit the throne Endymion in line of course.

But today as many before it he was with her the woman who'd become his obsession.Keisean turned to him her face full of happiness.

"my lord its beautiful"she smiled as she looked around the large chambers.they were the chambers of virgins virgins once belonging to chelsea before she occupied the queen's chambers.Darien looked down to her catching her hands within his

"i have given you riches and wealth made your family my own now will you give yourself to me"he asked as she looked down biting her lower lip

"i wish to do nothing more"she began tearing away from him

"but any child i gave you would be birthin a bastard and i a whore so you wish that for me do you not care fro me at all"she asked holding her hands to her chest

"how dare you speak such words"he said as she turned to face him

"then why my lord ,why not rid yourself rid us of serenity and make me your Queen i beseech you"she said as he now turned his back to her he felt her hand slide up his back to his shoulder

"when you are loyal to me above all others,when i am your wife then can i give myself to you full and give you a son"she began as her touch began to intoxicate him as he turned to face her

"my lord you mustin be angry with me it is only because the love i bear you is so i cannot bear to taint it before god but pledge my obedience to you my lord"she finished as she kissed his knuckles as he sighed within

"you shall be mny wife i assure you"he told her as her eyes locked wih his as he backed away

"i shall see you tonight"he said as he left her with his promise

Serenity stood in the middle of her grand chambers as her ladies dressed her in an white and gold gown her hair loose down her back in curls with an golden crown upon her head.She was well enough to go to the banquet tonight she was happy that she'd finished mending his shirts in time as she put on her finishing touches before leaving When she arrived the room cheered as she took her seat next to darien whom looked to her for a moment before his attention turned to chelsea who'd just taken her seat down the table as the doors opened revealing men carrying cadles on each side of the room as keisean entered wearing an gorgeous crimson gown her hair looose down her back.She walked with such grace as she reached his majesty.A man dressed in an white cloak appeared arrying an sliver crown as she kneeled before darien.

"lady keisean i solemnly declare you precedence over the ladies princess in wimbligton name"he annocued as chelsea sat horrified he'd given his sister lady Anne Tudor who now spent her days married to the king of Spain Charles v,tittle honor and privileges to this girl something he wouldnt even grant her.  
From lady Anne was the late king's only known daughter at the time he'd given her homes through out England and wealth to last an life time though Chelsea was crowned princess of wales and given homes there as well and riches it still astonished her he would take from his know and beloved sister and give to that girl.

"my lord"she bowed as she took her seat between him and chelsea as the crowd cheered and chelsea and serenity merly claped Keisean looked about the room more than pleased with herself soon she would be queen and there was nothing anyone could do oe say about she was his true beloved in her eyes.

"my lord you have made me most happy"she smiled as he took her hand in his

"this is only the beginning"he said as she began to laugh and joke with him catching glances from serenity here and there from the outside eye they seemed most happy in the room him the most intrigued with a woman of her beauty.  
serenity couldnt help but look as chelsea just pretended they werent there and joined the dance that began.  
but serenity didnt understand how chelsea could just turn her head she couldnt bear it biut knew she couldnt speak a word for her daughters sake.so she had to sit and watch him love another.

The next day darien sat in the court room he wanted an divorce from serenity and he just couldnt think of the man to do it then it hit him

"wosely come to me"he ordered as wosely stood from the table across the room here parliment resided

"yes your grace"he bowed as he followed darien into the hall

"i need an divorce form serenity and you shall attend to that for me"he ordered as wosely looked surprised

"my lord i cannnot the pope will not grant it"he pleaded

"are you saying another man controls me"darein asked his face stoned

"no my lord i was merly"he began but was cut

"you will attire the divorce if you value your life do you understand"wosely nodded his face in shock

"yes your grace" he bowed as darien left He found himslef in keiseans chambers as she was entertained by her newly appointed ladies in waiting

"your grace"she smiled as he took an seat next to her as her attintion turned to him

"my lord i've missed you"she smiled as tiffany blocks entered her chambers

"her majesty wanted these sent to you right away"she bowed as keisean eyes them up and down

"what are they"he asked as he sat up a bit

"your shirts sire she has mended them"she answered

"take them to my chambers"he said coldly as the woman nodded and turned to leave

"no wait"keisean said as she stood taking one of the shirts opening it she threw it to him

"wear it"she said as he caught the shirt

"keisean please"

"wear it my lord i beseech you to wear it"

"i shall when the occasion calls for it"he said as her eyes grew dark grabbing the shirts from tiffany she threw them to him

"wear them"she yelled as he stood

"leave us"he yelled as well as the ladies hurried from the room

"would you clam down this is what she wants"he pleaded as she walked up to him

"then rid me of her rid us choose my lord me or her"she said as he backed away

"keisean"

"choose"she yelled as he grew angry and left

"damn her"he yelled as he entered an room occupied by keisean's father,mother and sister

"your daughter will be the death of me"he told her father who bowed lightly

"may i ask what happened your grace"

"Serenity sent me damn shirts"he replyed taking a seat near cassie

"talk to her make her understand these thing take time"

"my lord if i may my daughter is only fearful give her time i shall speak with her"her mother bowed as she left

Serenity sat in her chambers drinking wine.Wrod had spread of the king and his beloved mistesses's fight

"trinty will you fetch Katrine i wish to see my daughter"

"yes ma'ma"she bowed as keisean entered the room her blue gown as deep as her drak eyes the ladies all bowed to her as she stood beofre serenity

"what do i owe this pleasure"serenity asked hellishly

"oh dear friend i've meant to come sooner bu i've been kept occupied"

serenity nodded as she looked into her eyes

"what is that you want other than my crown and my husband of course"

"its astonishing as you call him yours when he pledges to be mine"she said as serenity laughed

"do you really belive he will marry or love you dont be fooled its nor you nor i he loves"

"no serenity not you,if i give myself to the king he will not throw me away as he has you"

"ARe you saying you will give him a son"she asked sitting her glass down

"you will hear about it from where im sending you you shall return to rome with your child it is the king's wish and mine" she said as she turned to leave

"be careful keisean he's not as he seems"serenity said as she processed what just hapepnded she needed tpo speak with him standing her ladies followed as she headed for his chambers.when she arrived she entered as her ladies waited outside.

"your sending me home"she asked as chelsea looked up shocked from where she sat

"ye i have taken it upon my self and annulled the marriage your parents are expecting you"he said as he sat near chelsea "because oe time you give me once chance or is this for her you break with your faith on The whim of one girl because she torches you with her refusal you break wit the Catholics"she asked as his eyes met hers but he didnt answer

"i see you have made up your mind,but darien you are a king so be one"she said as she left while chelsea sat there gawking at him

"you did what brother"she asked finally

"annulled the marriage why"he asked

"brother breaking with rome will isolate england religiously and politically"she said standing

"listen to me sister the emperor of rome can do as he pleases in rome and i shall do as i please in england"

"and what is that"

"i have made my self supreme head of the chruch of england"he asnwered as she looked horrified

"you left us at the mercy of the protestant for one girl"

"thats nothing compared to what i've done for you sister"

"what give me a son and the shadow of being your lover"

"i've given you enough with Parliament breathing down my back dear sister dont question me love"

"love? do you love me darien"

"Chelsea"

"do you"she yelled as he grabbed her

"you love her dont you that damned Keisean Boleyn"she yelled as she tore away from him

"dont speak her name i forbid it"he growled as the doors opened

"lady keisean"the man announced

"leave us chelsea"he said as she looked to him then her as she left holding her heart on her sleeves it was all slipping away


	18. Chapter 18

Time was passing and everything seemed strang darien was caught in this woman web.They were seated along the table at diner when he showed just how caught he was

"chelsea the king of scotland is in need of an wife"he said as she lookedhorrifyed

"brother please dont make me marry him he's an old man"she pleaded as he just looked to her

"you shall be leaving after the wedding tomorrow endymion shall stay behind"  
chelsea stood and left the room heading for her son's chambers when she entered he was asleep picking him up she held him close in her arms.she couldnt understand why he was doing this why he would take her one child away from her.turning to face him as he entered she layed the boy down

"you must understand i am doing this for us"he said strocking her cheek

"us you must mean that girl because obviously this isnt for you and i you seem more than pleased with painting of me"she said coldly turning her back to him

"you take him away from me my son is that for us as well dear brother"

"he is my son"he said as she turned to face him once more her eyes full of hatred

"your son he is my son and my heir as far as your dear parliment knows dear brother i can take him from your measly inheritance anytime i choose"she snapped as he grabbed her roughly

"but you wont"he snapped back as she pulled away from him

"dear brother that girl will be the death of you she may feel look and act as i but remember one thing she will never be me great king"she said as she fled from the room tears falling from her eyes

the next day was the wedding and cchelsea couldnt find the stregnth to attend spending her time with her dear son.  
as the night grew near and her departure more harder to bear,as she boarded the carriage she looked up at her former home as tears found her once agian while she would be laynig beside an old man her brother would be bedding the woman he longed for for so long but what she didnt know was what came to be.time began to pass and keisean didnt conceive as darien grew frustrated he found himself loosing his mind as he trailed upon it.  
taking a pen and some paper he began to write the letter his heart was dying to leaving the letter he stood to met Wesley to discuss current wife.  
keisean entered his chambers in search of him when she came across the letter reading it she was terrifyed

"no he cant he wouldnt replace me"she yelled as another lay beneath it addressed to chelsea.reading it she almost dropped it form her hands

"no it cant be true endymion is his son"she gasped as she took the letter along with her as she headed for master Cromwell's chambers.when she arrived he bowed to her as she handed him the note far into it he looked up to her as she smiled

"it seems our king has not been very faithful"cromwell laughed as keisean left

Serenity sat in her chambers playing with Katrine when her mother burst in

"my dear the king goes on trial"

"for"serenity asked as she turned to face her mother

"for incest my dear"she said as serenity looked horrified and grabbed her cloak

"where are you going dear"

"look after Katrine im going to England"she said as she ran out the room

chelsea sat in her new chambers in Scotland when her mother and lady Anne came through her doors

"what is it"she asked seeing her half sister in tears

"its darien he must go on trial for incest with you"she cried as she hit the floor at her knees

"please tell me it isnt true"she pleaded as chelsea looked to her mother who nodded

"of course not but "

"good then you can save him,i am no longer and princess of england but you you havent married yet you can over throw his trial"lady Anne said as her tears kept falling and chelsea stood

"no"her mother gaped

"you must not Chelsea think of yourself they may trial you as well"

"i must try mother i must"she said as she left the room she had to make it to england she just had to try

"darien king of england come to court"a man yelled as darien entered

"what an sad day for englnad what nobles do not rise for their king"

"even sadder when that same king is charged with incest and high treason"keisean said as she walked in the room

"how do you plead"

"not guilty i have taken many women but my sister is not among them"he said as they all looked about them selves

"who here finds him guilty"a man asked as in a circle they all raised their hands.Darien looked to his traders as he was arrested in pure shoock to all even him everyone beliving he would be merly de throned his execution set for a week from that day making his death take place on an sunday.He was placed in the same Chambers his son was born in the Chambers of greatness.as a few days went by he found him self content with the idea of dying for he now had nothing to live for.  
turning to face his vistor he sighed as the woman flew into his arms

"serenity"he said as he hugged her tightly

"i am so sorry"she cried as he soothed her

"no i am the one who shall be sorry i have wronged you so many times"he said as she pulled away

"you were only looking for what you already had i understand that now you love her and always shall"she said taking an seat beside him

"yes but i believe my love is no longer returned i have wronged her as well,do you believe she will come to at least say goodbye as you have"

"i believe so"she answered as she saw the tears from in his eye

"a genorus lie i never ment to hurt you nor her"he said as they began to fall

"all is forgiven just rest dear king rest"she soothed as the sun began to set staying the night with him holding him in her arms as if her were a scared little child she couldnt help but feel sorry for him for his love killed him in the end days were passing and she'd spent them with him but when the Sunday approached she couldnt bear to watch going to the tower which over looked the yard where his death would take place.when she entered keisean tuned to face her

"he was supposed to love me 'she sighed as serenity shook her head

"i warned you dear friend his love is nor you nor i but she lies in his heart always"she said calmly as keisean leaned against the window as serenity came up behind.darien was kneelt on his knees as someone came running up looking up he saw green eyes the eyes that hunted his dreams.she was running to him she'd came.he smiled a bit as tears fell from his eyes as eyes looked down upon them

"cant you see even in death he will always love her"serenity sighed tears falling from her Crystal eyes as chelsea was caught by guards

"no darien please"she screamed as the ex was drawn

"chelsea" he sighed as his tears fell harder

"no stop darien"she yelled as tears flowed down her delicate face her dark hair streaming down her back falling to the front as she fought

"i love you dear chelsea"he whispered as she screamed trying to be set free

"no"she screamed one last time as the ex reached his neck and his body fell to the ground she felt her body loose its self as she sank to her knees her hair falling around her like a pool

"im so sorry i was to late"she cried as the wind blew her mind replaying his final words the final words ever spoken from the king of england


End file.
